Wagering game makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video blackjack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety of base games and bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive gaming content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update gaming machine content with new game themes, game settings, bonus events, game software, and other electronic data.
When deploying new gaming content to gaming machines in the field, gaming machine operators typically manually deliver the content to each gaming machine. For example, when deploying new gaming content, an operator typically replaces existing media (e.g., ROM, CD-ROM, or flash RAM) with new media containing updated gaming content. For gaming machine operators owning scores of machines, this process can be relatively laborious and expensive.